


Matter over Mind

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boxing Day, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gets on Sherlock's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter over Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



It was freezing outside, nine below. Their breaths hung icy in the air and they were bundled up scarves and heavy coats as they walked back to the flat. No cab would take them. Sherlock looked too menacing with his wild curls, pale skin and a crazed look in his eyes. 

Sherlock was in a foul mood. He and John had visited Mycroft on Boxing Day against his better judgement. It had been awful. Mycroft had been fat and full of himself. Sherlock finally had enough and left. He was in a horrible head space. It was all he could think about. His brain was pounding Mycroft, Mycroft, **Mycroft**. The detective tried to shake his thoughts, but everything reminded him of his brother. Maths, science, music... why did his memories have to be tainted by Mycroft?

Yet, there was something like an itch that he couldn't scratch. Like something was trying to penetrate his thoughts. It was refreshing--

Sherlock froze and his eyes widened with shock. There were lips on his own. John was _kissing_ him. Beautiful, perfect John. Sherlock relaxed and pulled his blogger closer, so they were chest to chest. He ran his hands through John's short hair and tugged, eliciting a whine from the doctor.

When they pulled apart, Sherlock's head was clear, but his eyes were glazed over and his lips were swollen for the kisses. "What prompted that?"

John shrugged his good shoulder and hummed noncommittally. He walked on ahead. "C'mon, only three more blocks!"

Sherlock gaped at him with amazement, lingering at John's fantastic arse. He smiled smugly to himself before jogging to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
